


The Rescue

by The_Exile



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cake, Drabble, Fight Scene, Gen, Mild Gore, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Sweat, monster hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: An important rescue mission interrupts Ciri's time at the formal Imperial ball.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elpollodiablo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elpollodiablo/gifts).



Ciri wiped the sweat from her brow. She brushed away and tied back errant locks of hair. She looked down at the tattered remains of what was supposed to be a silk ball gown in the Nilfgaardian Imperial Court current fashion. It was drenched in blood, both her own and the ichor of the harpies' nest they'd just taken down.

"That cost me a thousand Crowns," muttered Geralt, "Most girls would have taken it off."

"Would have wasted time. Harpies are fast. The cart would have been ruined," she snapped, in no mood to argue, "The cake is in there."


End file.
